


Stole My Heart

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: This has been in my folder for a few years now and I thought I would post it now. I hope you like it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folder for a few years now and I thought I would post it now. I hope you like it :)

Louis starts to wonder why he even agreed to come to the party tonight, he gets that he hasn’t seen the boys apart from Liam for a few weeks now but he’s been holed up in his room dealing with some stuff. This party isn’t his sort of thing but for Harry’s sake he’s showed up with a grimace on his face. Liam left once they stepped foot in the house, probably to find some girl or guy to bring back tonight, so Louis been standing in the kitchen with Harry and Zayn which is proving to be the one of the worst decisions he’s made these last few weeks. They’ve been attached to each other the whole time, sometimes taking a short break to talk to other people.

The house is stuffy and Louis can’t help feel like he’s going to pass out if he stays in there any longer, so he tells Harry and Liam that he’s going outside for some air. It takes him a little while to find his way through the packed living room and out the door and when he does he finds himself being able to breathe again, he sighs a sigh of relief before taking his phone out of his back pocket. He clicks the home button and looks at the time, he sighs when he sees that its only 9:30pm, he hasn’t even been at the party for long and he already wants to leave.

He turns his phone off before heading back inside, but not before someone bumps into him, spilling his drink and making him knock into the wall and drop his phone. He’s just about to yell at whoever it was that bumped into him,

“Watch it!”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t even see you there, are you okay?”

He looks up at the whoever spilled his drink and knocked him into the wall and he loses his train of thought. His heartbeat fastens and he feels his cheeks heat up, he stares into the bright blue eyes of the stranger in front of him and stutters

“Um, it-it’s okay, it was my fault too… uh yeah”

Louis bends down and grabs his phone off the floor before shyly smiling and quickly heading inside to dry his shirt. As he walks through the door he can hear that beautiful stranger quietly laughing and he feels a warm feeling inside, he walks into the kitchen and finds Harry sitting on the side with Zayn between his legs. He walks up behind them and gently smacks the back of Zayn’s head before grabbing some paper towel and patting himself down,

“What happened to you mate?”

“Some asshole spilled my drink on me, wasn’t watching where he was going”

“That sucks I guess”

“Yeah, it kind of does, can I borrow a shirt, I think I’ve left one of mine here?”

“Yeah, go upstairs, you know where my room is” Harry turns away and giggles as Zayn kisses his neck, Louis can’t get out of there quick enough. He spots Liam talking to some girl and he looks like he’s trying his best to be interested in what she’s saying, Louis gives him a small wave and a wink when Liam looks over at him. Liam gives Louis the finger and shakes his head before turning back to the girl and taking a sip of his drink, Louis down the hall trying not to step over the group of people sitting on the stairs passing around a joint.

He walks to Harry’s room and he can see a couple kissing up against the wall, he sneaks past them and grabs his shirt from the closet and puts it on throwing the other one on the floor by the bed and walking out. He heads down the stairs past everyone, past Liam who is now talking to someone else and back into the kitchen and is met with the sight of Zayn with his tongue down Harry’s throat,

“It’s gross isn’t it?”

Louis turns around at the familiar voice and his heart stops when he makes eye contact with the beautiful person who is also the asshole that spilled Louis drink down him.

“Uh, yeah it is a bit, but if your friends with the both if them you kind of get used to it”

“Yeah, true. I’m sorry by the way, I really am. I didn’t mean to spill your drink on you and I also didn’t mean for you to drop your phone”

“It’s fine, really. It just means that you have to get me a new drink” Louis cringes at his crappy flirting but smiles anyway

“Why not? It’s the least I can do” Louis finds himself smiling and his eyes follow the beautiful stranger as he gets another drink for himself and Louis. He turns around and pushes Harry’s arm making him pull away from Zayn,

“What?”

“Can you two please stop what you’re doing for 5 minutes? Every time I look your shoving your tongues down each other’s throats.”

“Sorry Lou.”

Before Louis can say anything else, he can see a drink being given to him and blue eyes looking right at him, “Here you go, didn’t know what you drink so.” Louis blushes “Ah, looks who’s come up for air!”

Zayn blushes, “Shut up Niall”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Louis is confused but smiles at the beautiful boy’s name, it’s something he hasn’t really heard before but it suits him. He looks back at Harry and Zayn but their back to snogging on the counter, Louis looks at Niall and smiles

“Yeah, Zayn and I were quite close growing up” Niall smiles and rubs the back of his neck, he looks uncomfortable standing there with Harry and Zayn kissing.

“hey, did you maybe want to go somewhere else? Get away from these two lovebirds and this shitty choice of music?” Louis can hear Zayn protest “Screw you Louis” and Harry whisper sweetly in his ear.

“Uh, sure, why not? Where did you want to go?”

“Let’s just go outside, it’s definitely better than in here” Louis nods his head and Niall follows close behind. They pass Liam whose now on the couch outside on the balcony in between a couple of girls with a wide grin on his face, Louis quickly taps Liam on the shoulder before leading Niall towards the steps at the end of the balcony, the sounds of Calvin Harris’s ‘Slide’ quietening as they both sit down on the cold step.

Louis can’t help but take in all of Niall’s facial features and the way he looks in the moonlight and blushing when Niall decides to look at him with a bright smile on his face, “What? Is there something on my face?”

“Uh no, sorry for staring at you though” Louis can’t help but laugh in embarrassment and run his hands through his hair.

“It’s fine, really Louis” Niall taps Louis knee and a shock runs through Louis body and he can’t help but shiver at the touch.

“Uh, so. Why haven’t I seen you around before? I think I would know if I met someone like you before and Zayn has never really mentioned you” Louis flirts with Niall and he can feel his cheeks burn up.

Niall bites his lip and sips his drink, “Uh, I actually just moved here a week ago, I went through a big breakup and thought that a change of scenery would be nice, so I called Zayn up because I knew he was here in London, I told him everything and he said that I could stay with him. it’s lucky Zayn and I have known each other for years otherwise I would have had no one to live with. He thought it would be a good idea to throw some sort of welcome party for me but it’s Zayn, so it’s just an excuse to throw a party and snog Harry without being judged”

“That does sound like Zayn” They look each other in the eyes and Louis can feel himself leaning in, he doesn’t know why, he’s never done something like this before but it doesn’t look like he’s going to stop, “You know, that sucks about your breakup and if that was me I would never do that to you” their noses touch and Louis could lean in just a little bit more and kiss Niall but he stays there for a bit.

“Thanks Louis. Uh, not that I don’t want to kiss you, I do but should we do this?” Niall swallows and looks Louis right in the eye.

“I don’t usually do this, trust me but I think that if I don’t kiss you, I’m going to regret it” Louis finally leans in and connects his lips to Niall’s. His lips are soft and he could kiss him all night but he doesn’t he pulls away and smiles when Niall keeps his hand on Louis neck.

“Whoa. That was nice, like really” Louis laughs and looks into Niall’s eyes, just getting lost in them. He’s pulled out of his trance when he hears Liam, Harry and Zayn hollering from the inside of the studio apartment making kissing noises and making a scene which causes many people to look at them funny.

Louis just flips them off and pulls Niall in for a kiss, smiling into it and butterflies are flying around his stomach making him all giddy when Niall pulls away and stands up, grabbing Louis hand pulling him up and leading him inside, both ignoring the playful comments coming from their friends, Louis jumps on the counter pulling Niall between his legs and leaning to kiss him again.

That seems to be all they do for another hour as the party starts to die down until Zayn needs help getting Harry to his room because he’s gone and made himself sick, they finally get him up through the door and into bed when Zayn pulls Louis aside,

“So…you and Niall?” Zayn smirks and winks at Louis making Louis bite his lip and blush.

“Uh, yeah it’s not a big deal though”

“I know Lou but it’s good to see you smiling again. It’s been a while”

Louis smiles brightly ‘I’m going to head off and try to find Liam, I will leave you to take care of Harry. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure Lou, good luck with Liam. Last time I saw him was when Harry decided to throw up in the plants, he was somewhere either doing the same things as Harry or he had someone’s tongue down his throat, it might have been the second one. It doesn’t matter either way, he’s going to be a pain to get home and into bed” Louis laughs

“Hopefully he’s not going to be too bad” he pulls Zayn in for a hug before heading into the living area, looking around and seeing the place empty.

Looking around Louis can see Liam out the back by the stairs on his phone with a cigarette in his hand, Louis walks outside and sits down next to Liam, “Looks like you’ve had a good night mate, who were those girls you were talking to? You bringing any of them home?”

Liam smiles and laughs, “Friends of Harry’s I think, I’m not too sure. They were nice and all but you know I’m not really into girls. What about you? Looks like you were getting along quite well with Niall”

Louis blushes again, it seems to be all he does every time he hears Niall’s name. Louis taps Liam on the shoulder, “Yeah, uh we should get home my head is killing me”

“Sure, you okay to walk back? It’s not so far, if not I can call an Uber for us?”

“Nah should be fine. Let’s go then?”

They head home in silence, Liam’s phone chiming every few minutes. By the time Liam and Louis get home, Liam falls to the floor and Louis quickly grabs the bin from the kitchen and places it by Liam’s head before heading towards his room. Louis collapses on the bed and he feels himself slowly drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table, he sits up and stretches before grabbing it and looking to see what it is. It’s just a couple of Facebook notifications but none that are too important, his neck is stiff and his head is pounding, he probably shouldn’t have drunk so much. He runs a hand through his hair as he tries to remember what happened the night before, he remembers meeting Niall and remembers how they spent most of the night laughing and kissing. He feels bad that he didn’t get his number but he can always ask Zayn. He smiles at the memories before shaking his head and reaching over to grab the bin next to his bed.

He feels it coming up and he throws up into the bin, the taste of whatever alcoholic drink he was drinking making him feel disgusting. He stands up slowly before changing out of his clothes and into something more comfortable, he grabs his phone and glasses before walking towards the living room where Liam is passed out on the floor next to the coffee table. Louis laughs at the sight before laying down on the couch just staring at the ceiling, Liam’s just starting to wake up when he bangs his head on the bottom of the coffee table which results in a loud groan from him and a small laugh from Louis.

“Mind your head mate” Louis croaks out before coughing and turning to look at Liam who seems to be rubbing the back of his head and swearing quietly.

“Yeah, thanks for telling me now”

“Sorry mate. You alright though?”

Liam laughs and coughs before reaching for the bin which Louis placed on the coffee table and loudly throws up, Louis cringes at the sound.

“Ugh, I’m never drinking again!”

“You always say that but you still do” Louis groans and slowly sits up on the couch before grabbing his phone and calling Zayn,

‘I hate you right now!’

_‘What have I done now? If anything, you should be blaming yourself. You’re the one that kept drinking last night’_

‘Yeah, okay I know. Bring me food? I’ll love you forever’

_‘Would mate but I haven’t even had the chance to go back to my place. Harry’s being a bit clingy today so I’m trying to deal with him, you know what he’s like when he’s hungover. Why don’t you get Liam to get you food?’_

‘He fell asleep on the floor last night and woke himself up by hitting his head on the coffee table. Don’t think he’s getting up anytime soon, he might be concussed actually but then again he’s always been special’ Liam groans again from the floor and flips him off causing Louis to silently laugh at him.

_‘Just go and get your own’_

‘Ugh I won’t bother now! I’m too lazy. Hey, do you remember much from last night?”

_‘Yeah, I remember some things, one of them being you and Niall. You know, he asked about you this morning?’_

‘Really? Oh uh, what did he say?’

_‘He just asked if last night really happened. He said that he remembers meeting some cute brunette with a nice bum’_

‘Really?’

_‘He didn’t really but he did say he remembers you.’_

‘Okay, hey are we still on for tonight?’

_‘Yes, we are, if Harry and Niall decide to get up off the couch and shower. Do me a favour, bring me some clothes for later, it doesn’t look like I’m going to be leaving anytime soon.’ A voice speaks up ‘Oh and if it’s not too much trouble, Harry wants you to bring him some McDonald’s or some Chinese. He said he’ll love you forever, even more than he loves me’_

‘Don’t you have clothes at Harry’s?’

_‘Yeah, I do but the clothes are not for me, there for Niall…unless you want him to walk around naked?’_

‘Ha-ha, your such an ass when your hungover. Tell Harry I love him but not enough to buy him McDonald’s or Chinese. See you tonight?” Liam groans and hits the coffee table ‘Liam’s demanding my attention so I have to go’

_‘Yeah, sure. 7:30?’_

Louis grunts and hangs up before getting up and kicking Liam’s shoulder, “Oi, what the hell was that for?!”

Louis laughs before heading to the bathroom “Get up, I’m not going to let you sit on the floor for the rest of the day, your ‘friend’ wants to know if your busy tonight.” Louis teases and Liam groans,

“What friend? Hold on…is it who I think it is? I’m too hungover for this shit today”

“I think you know the answer to that one, just end it with them. You know, I’m not jealous of you at all, I’m glad I’m single”

“Louis, he’s not my boyfriend. Just text him for me and tell him I’m busy tonight” Liam groans and Louis smiles as he walks down the hallway, throwing his phone on the bed before walking into the bathroom and stripping down and jumping in the shower. He stands with his head against the wall, the water falling down his back, he doesn’t want to move his body aches so much. He washes away the smell of weed and beer which isn’t a good combination while trying not to fall over, he hates having a hangover. Louis get out the shower and as he passes Liam he shakes his head and wets him,

“You smell mate, like really smell, you smell like a brewery and it’s not very nice”

“Yeah, screw you. It’s not my fault I wanted to have fun, I know you did”

“Be quiet you. I need you to make me tea so get your ass into the shower before I take you outside and hose you down on the balcony” Louis turns around and walks away into the kitchen area and looks through the fridge, it’s empty but Louis doesn’t care too much he just closes the door and rests his head on the cool surface. He tries to forget about the pounding in his head and the urge to throw up, Liam makes it worse by opening the cupboard next to Louis head and then slamming it shut,

“Oi what was that for? Don’t you know how bad it hurts when you have a hangover and doors slam? It’s not good and you should know better, how would you like it if I did the same to you?”

“Oh, suck it up and stop complaining! I forgot how bad you were the morning after drinking, I should have just left you with Zayn at Harry’s and let him deal with you.”

“Shush, I can easily text your ‘friend’ that you want to meet them tonight. I may be hungover but I’m not hungover enough to be mean to you. Payback for what just happened”

“Louis, stop complaining! I can easily lock you outside, let the girls across the road see you in just your towel. They’d probably faint, what a sight that would be”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Liam raises an eyebrow to challenge Louis “Wouldn’t I? Now, do you want your tea or not also do you want some food?”

“No to the food but yes to the tea. Love you! Oh, Zayn’s asked us to pick up food for tonight, so you’re paying!”

Liam groans as Louis walks towards his room smiling. He’s excited about tonight for some reason, he knows why but he’s trying hard not to think about it as he changes and lays down on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s nearing 7:00 when they both leave to head to Zayn’s to pick up some stuff, they would have been in and out quickly but Zayn’s apartment is a mess which makes it hard for them to find stuff. They finally find clothes for Niall, looking at the time it’s 7:15 which means they have 15 minutes to get food and get to Harry’s before Zayn sends one of them an angry message demanding the food.

“I really don’t want to do this” Liam groans and Louis grunts in reply.

There is nothing wrong with going around to Harry’s but it’s worse going around when he’s hungover, he gets quite clingy and doesn’t stop whining but it’s lucky Zayn can put up with it. The first thing Liam does is go outside for a smoke and Louis walks in behind him and the first thing he does when he walks into the living room is sits in the arm chair across from Harry and placing the food in the middle of the table,

“How you feeling mate? You look like shit”

“Leave me alone, I’m not in the mood.”

“Where is Zayn? Shouldn’t he be here taking care of you?”

“He’s outside…with Niall” Harry turns his head and looks at Louis

“Oh, okay. You’ve obviously seen what happened between Niall and I last night…”

“Yeah but don’t worry Lou, I won’t tease you about it. It was nice to see you smiling most of the night last night though”

“Yeah, I guess” Louis smiles and opens the bag of food, Zayn comes inside with Niall and Liam trailing behind. Louis gets a look at Liam and Niall and he can’t help but feel jealous at how close they look. He looks away to see Zayn staring right at him with his right eyebrow raised,

“What?”

“Nothing, you look like shit”

“I feel it, it doesn’t help that someone...” Zayn nods his head in Harry’s direction, who has laid down on the couch face first “was up all night throwing up and then ended up passing out on the bathroom floor”

“Hey, you didn’t even sleep in the same room as me, you slept with Niall on the couch!”

Niall laughs as he grabs his clothes and excuses himself from where Harry is sitting and Louis knows he’s about to get in the shower and his face heats up at the thought of shirtless Niall. He shakes it off and Louis pretends not to hear what Harry said, feeling sick as he starts to unpack the food and starts laying it out on the table,

“Going to the kitchen, anybody want any alcohol?” a chorus of groans can be heard from the living area leaving Louis to stand in the kitchen and laugh before grabbing drinks from the fridge. Niall must not have been in the shower for long, he just walks into the living area and sits down, Louis walks back in and hands each of them a drink, he gets to Niall and when he gives Niall the can, their fingers brush and sparks shoot up Louis arm. His face goes red hoping that Niall didn’t see him shiver or feel him jump back a bit.

Louis and Niall glance at each other before looking away to grab some food. Louis sits down on the floor next to him when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulls it out and reads a text from Harry,

_‘Stop looking at Niall like you want to kiss him.’_

He texts back _‘Shut up and eat your food, I bought it for you so the least you can do is be nice to me!’_ He puts his phone on the floor next to him and looks up to see Zayn and Liam in what looks like tiny debate, Harry’s watching them both. Niall’s hand brushes Louis leg as he pulls his phone out making Louis jump a little bit, Niall seems to be texting someone and smiling widely and Louis can’t help but feel like a jealous girlfriend. Louis decides to start up a conversation,

“How was it spending the day with a hungover Harry? Didn’t cling to you too much?”

“Uh no, he spent most of the day with his head in my lap and at one point he did fall asleep but Zayn soon woke him up. You know he’s as bad as you say he is when he’s hungover”

“Yeah, I guess, but you haven’t seen him when Zayn isn’t here. He’s worse than I said, can’t get him off you at all”

“Ha, I don’t really want to see that…What do you think their talking about?”

“Don’t know really, probably about last night” Louis eyes go wide at the mention of it “Uh, so…”

“I had fun last night if you don’t mind me saying...” This time Niall is the one who’s blushing, not Louis and it make Louis feel all warm inside.

“it’s fine, I had fun too” Louis feels himself slowly move forward but straightens up before he can do something stupid “Uh so, last night you were saying you wanted a change of scenery, why?” Louis can sort of remember why but he doesn’t want to say anything and for it to be wrong

“Yeah, I did, I’ve just recently been through a massive breakup. It’s not something I really like to talk about seeing as it still hurts but it did kind of mess things up for me. It got to the point where I couldn’t even stop thinking about them because everything reminded me of them so I told everybody that I was moving and that was that. I was always going to come down to London to study anyway..” Niall breathes in and sighs

“Oh wow, that sucks. I mean, I know how that feels, sorry”

“Oh, it’s fine really. I’m getting over it….so to change the subject, Zayn said something about you studying to be a teacher. That’s something I could never do, I mean I’m not very good around kids of any age, babies I’m fine with.”

“Oh, it’s not exactly what I was going to do originally, I wanted to be an actor but some personal stuff happened and I realised that I just didn’t have the passion anymore. So, I decided to study to be a drama teacher instead, combine the two things I always wanted to be.”

“Oh wow, sorry about what happened. That’s good about the drama teacher career though, do something you love I guess.”

“Yeah exactly. What about you? What are you doing? You at Uni or do you work?”

“I actually attend medical school 3 times a week. Always wanted to be a doctor ever since I was little, my dad always told me I had a passion for helping people so I thought why not go to school to become a doctor”

“Wow, I admire you really. See, that’s something I could never do, I could never be able to face everything, the blood, the death. I’m just too sensitive and I get emotional really easy, I would probably cry all the time” Looking into Niall’s eyes, Louis can see that he’s really interested in what he has to say.

Nobody apart from his family and the boys ever cared, but it’s clear that Niall does. It scares him for a minute because he’s never felt things like this before with anyone not even his ex, the way Niall is looking at him fills him with butterflies and he doesn’t know how to feel, before Louis can make a fool out of himself by kissing Niall, Louis excuses himself and grabs Harry’s arm pulling him with him into the bathroom making the others watch as they walk away,

“What’s going on? Why did you pull me away, couldn’t you have just spoken to me out there?”

“I could but I need to talk to you privately, don’t know what Zayn would do if he overheard us. I think I like Niall, like really like him.”

“That’s a problem because…?”

“I’ve never felt this way before about anyone, not even Alex! It’s weird, I’ve only known him for a few hours in total and I already feel myself wanting to kiss him all the time.”

“Well then why don’t you? It’s not like he wouldn’t like it”

“Because, I don’t know if he likes me! Harry, I don’t know what to do about this” Louis sighs and

“Louis, don’t worry! If you want to kiss Niall, do it, I don’t think he’d mind” Harry winks

Louis sighs and breathes deeply, “I don’t know why I even talk to you about these things, you not very helpful.”

“You love me!”

Louis mutters under his breath “Unfortunately” Niall looks up and smiles when the boys walk back in, smiling brighter when Louis sits back down. “Hey, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go outside? I’m feeling a bit sick and I just need some air”

“Uh yeah…” Niall looks into Louis eyes “Sure, why not” he stands up and grabs his phone as he holds his hand out for Louis to grab, a shock shoots up both their hands causing the both of them to let each other go quickly. They both look up and Louis smirks before grabbing his drink and heading outside, leaving Niall to stand there with wide eyes,

“what just happened?” Zayn speaks up and Harry smirks from behind him. Niall shakes his head and goes outside to join Louis.

“Why did Harry just give me a weird look? Does he know something I don’t?”

“No, Harry’s an idiot that’s all. I wanted to ask you something please don’t be weirded out by me cause I’m not even sure last night meant anything. You probably don’t even like me so I don’t know why I’m going to ask you…”

“Louis, what’s up”

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime? You don’t have too I just thought I would ask, but it’s clear that I shouldn’t have because you don’t like me and I’ve just made a fool out of myself like I knew I would…”

“Louis, I would love to go out with you. I like you okay and if I didn’t I wouldn’t have kissed you last night. Also I wouldn’t have spent the rest of the night thinking about you and when I could see you again. I was going to spend the rest of the day bugging Zayn just so I could get your number…that might sound weird but it’s true.”

Niall leans in and is just about to kiss Louis when Liam walked out,

“Uh guys, sorry to interrupt but somethings come up and I have to go. Do you think you’d be okay to get home, I won’t be home tonight so…also Harry and Zayn have taken over the couch and it looks like something might happen soon…”

“Oh shit, um okay. Tell Adam I said hi…” Liam sends louis a look that could kill “Oh come on mate, I know he’s the only one that calls you late at night…anyway have fun, text me when you’re coming home in the morning”

Niall laughs running his hand through his hair watching the interaction between the two friends. Once Liam leaves Louis doesn’t waste any time and he kisses Niall taking the blonde boy by surprise, he kisses him deeply breaking Niall out of his frozen state. He relaxes when Louis puts his hand on the back of his neck bringing him in even closer, they break apart breathless and put their foreheads together. Niall leans back in and kisses Louis once more.

Louis smiles into the kiss and butterflies flutter around inside his stomach, before it goes any further he moves off and grabs Niall’s hand,

“You want to go back to my place?”

“Yeah” Niall whispers breathless and smiles. They head back inside and are greeted by two faces smiling brightly. They don’t know why their smiling when it’s obvious they’ve been doing the same thing.

“Don’t say a word. We’re heading off now so...”

“Yeah, won’t keep you any longer, have fun” Harry throws a wink at Louis over Niall’s shoulder and Zayn punches him in the arm and gives him a look, Louis shakes his head at the two in front of him and tells Harry that he doesn’t like him very much right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they say goodbye Louis grabs his phone and keys off the table, Niall following behind as Louis opens the front door making Niall blush when he holds it open for him. Liam took the car leaving the pair to walk back to Louis apartment, they walk side by side hands brushing every so often, shocks shooting up their arms. Usually it would only take 15 minutes to walk back but tonight it’s taking them longer all because Louis keeps grabbing Niall’s wrist and turning him around and backing him into the walls so he can slowly kiss him. They both smile into the kiss every time and it makes them both feel giddy.

Louis opens the door to the apartment he shares with Liam and he never realised how messy it really was when they left, he’s feeling a bit embarrassed about the state of it but it doesn’t look like Niall cares too much. To take all the attention away from the messy living space Louis pulls Niall down onto the couch and resumes kissing him until he needs to pull away to get some air.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this all night, I wanted to know what it’s like to kiss you when I’m sober”

“What’s the verdict? Better or worse?”

“Definitely better” both boys smile so wide their faces hurt as Niall straddles Louis lap.

“Not that this isn’t nice but I think we should move this to my room, the couch isn’t comfortable” Niall nods eagerly as Louis grabs Niall’s legs pulling him up as he get off the couch, Niall pulls Louis in and holds his hand on the back of his neck as he kisses him softly. It’s a lot harder to get down the hall to his room than Louis thought, the movies made it look so easy. He tries not to bump Niall’s back into the walls but it’s proving to be a little bit difficult, Niall senses it and jumps off breaking the kiss letting Louis direct him where to go.

Louis kicks the door shut as he pulls Niall in as he falls backwards onto the bed, Niall gently falling on top of him. Louis runs his hands up and down Niall’s back, his hands slipping underneath Niall’s shirt. Niall shivers at the touch as he sits up and pulls his shirt off throwing it to the floor, he leans down and kisses Louis deeply while running his hands down his chest and pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

Louis pushes Niall off him gently as he tries to take his own shirt off, throwing it to the side to join Niall’s. He lays back down when Niall starts to kiss his neck and moans when Niall kisses underneath his ear, nipping the spot gently causing Louis to shiver and thrust his hips up when Niall grinds down slowly, then when his hands drift down to the top of his jeans to unbutton and then proceed to pull them down.

Louis throws his head back as Niall kisses down his chest, Louis hands running through Niall’s hair as he pulls down his boxers and throws them to the side. Louis feels like he’s in heaven as Niall starts to stroke him to full hardness and when Niall puts his mouth on him he moans loud and gently tugs Niall’s hair causing the blonde boy to moan around Louis.

Louis feels like he’s not going to last long and he comes with Niall’s name falling from his lips. The rest of the night is spent kissing Niall and Louis can’t help but fall asleep with a smile on his face


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Louis is being woken up by the sound of the front door closing, for a second he opens his eyes and freaks out a little bit thinking that Niall’s left full of regret, he sits up and he lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of Niall sleeping next to him peacefully. The door closing can only mean one thing, Liam’s home, hopefully with coffee. Louis quietly slips out of bed so he doesn’t wake Niall up and quietly tiptoes down the hall greeting Liam with a lazy smile.

“Morning stranger…have fun last night?” Louis teases and wiggles his eyebrows

“I could ask you the same thing…Niall still sleeping?” Liam hands a coffee over to Louis and takes a sip of his own

“Yeah he is…what? Stop looking at me like that”

“I’m not…you look happy that’s all”

“Really?”

“Yeah, anyway go back to bed and join Niall, he’s probably freaking out wondering where you are.”

“Thanks for the coffee mate, you working today or…?”

“Nah, got to study all day, have a test on Monday…”

“That sucks”

Louis grabs the other coffee off the table and walks back towards his bedroom. Pushing the door open to his bedroom he feels sick at the thought of Niall waking up and looking at him and realising he made a mistake coming back with Louis, he walks in to see Niall sitting up on the bed, the covers pooling very low around his waist leaving Louis mind to drift back to what happened the night before. His head filling with dirty thoughts as he hands the coffee Liam bought to Niall, their fingertips brushing.

Niall smiles brightly as he takes a sip of the drink, “Thanks but you didn’t have to do this”

“I didn’t…uh Liam did but I can take all the credit”

“So…” before Niall can finish the sentence Louis grabs the coffee cup and proceeds to kiss him, Niall moans into Louis mouth and runs his hands through his hair as he sits up further pulling Louis on top of him.

The coffee cups are soon forgotten as quiet moans fill the room.

`````````````````````

They both lie facing the ceiling trying to catch their breaths completely forgetting their coffees were left on the bedside table. There’s a knock on the door and Liam’s voice comes from the other side,

“Did you two want to be any louder?! I don’t think everybody else in the building heard you!”

Niall looks at Louis before he bursts out laughing causing Louis to follow, quiet giggles filling the room as Louis hides his face in his hand.

“Sorry Liam! Didn’t think you would hear!”

“Yeah? Well I did!”

Louis scoffs as Liam’s footsteps quieten, he turns to Niall and watches the way Niall’s eyelashes brush his face making Louis heart beat fast. He’s not sure why he’s so scared about that so he kisses Niall again in the hope that those feelings disappear. Louis feels himself slowly falling asleep again, the last thing he feels before finally drifting off is Niall’s lips on his.

````````````````````

Louis wakes up and runs his hand down the other side of the bed and its cold. he sits up and blinks slowly as he notices Niall’s gone. Louis can’t help but feel sad, he gets up and walks into the kitchen to see Liam with his head in his hands reading up on whatever topics he’s studying this semester, the sound of Justin Timberlake playing quietly on the laptop.

“What’s wrong? You look stressed...”

“Ugh, I am. Why did I decide to study sound engineering? Should have just been a firefighter like I was originally going to be…. What’s up with you? you sound sad...”

“I’m fine, did you want some tea?”

“yeah mate, that would be good thanks…Oh Niall had to leave quickly leave, something about meeting someone called Katie?... but he said for you to call him whenever you want to catch up, his numbers on the fridge” Louis frowns and Liam can tell he’s not very happy, he doesn’t know why. Louis stares out the window as the kettle boils, thinking about what happened between him and Niall and why he got scared when his heart started to beat fast. He shakes it off as he puts the teabags in the cups and then sits down in front of Liam and follows him by putting his own head in his hands.

Louis can feel Liam’s hand on his arm, he looks up and Liam’s looking right at him, “What’s wrong Lou? You’re never like this…did something happened between you and Niall? Is that why he left in a rush and claimed to meet someone called Katie?”

“No, nothing happened…it’s just...” Louis sighs and taps his hand on the table “Of course Niall has a girlfriend! But I don’t understand why he didn’t just tell me before I kissed him?”

“Louis…Niall doesn’t have a girlfriend he’s only been in London for a week, I doubt he’s found someone that quick. Didn’t he say hr’s recently gone through a big breakup?”

“He did, but it’s possible this Katie’s his girlfriend…I’m not going to worry about it too much, he can do what he wants” Louis stand up and forgets about the tea and just heads straight towards the shower. He spends roughly about 20 minutes standing in there, just thinking about how Niall’s hands felt when they were roaming his body touching him softly and slowly. He feels his dick twitch at the thought, he grabs himself and starts to slowly stroke himself, Niall’s name falling out from his lips, tipping his head back and resting it on the wall behind him as he comes.

He steps out the shower after washing everything down the drain and looks at himself in the mirror before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself. He’s thinking about who this Katie is and it’s giving him some not so nice feeling, shaking the thought off he shuts his bedroom door and falling backwards onto the bed


	6. Chapter 6

Louis emerges from his room 25 minutes later and joins Liam at the kitchen table with all of his uni work. He has to finish his essay by tomorrow afternoon but it’s making him stressed out, he didn’t realise writing about the importance of education could be so stressful. Liam’s finished making the tea for Louis and he takes a sip as he gets to work on finishing everything.

The sound of Coldplay now fills the room as he starts typing the essay.

````````````````

His eyes hurt from staring at the laptop screen, his glasses not helping one bit. He sighs and runs his hand though his hair, closing the laptop and resting his head on the top of the table. He checks the time which reads 5:45pm, he’s been writing and reading for 4 hours now and he give’s giving up joining Liam in the living area who’s now moved to the coffee table and has spread his books out, highlighters strewn everywhere,

“Oi, wake up! What you want for dinner?”

Liam stirs from where he’s lying face first on the couch, “Don’t really care, whatever you want. I’m not that bothered”

“Well that’s no help whatsoever…how long have you been asleep?”

“Wasn’t sleeping, was drifting in and out of consciousness before you woke me up with your yelling”

“Liam stop exaggerating, I didn’t yell at you. Look, Harry text earlier and said Zayn’s working tonight if we wanted to go down, Harry said he’ll be there”

“I don’t think I can handle drinking more alcohol let alone the smell, you go if you want, I might just spend the rest of the night in…”

“No, you’re coming with me. We need to find you a guy to bring home tonight, you can’t keep waiting for Adam to realise he’s in love with you because, no offence, it’s never going to happen. I don’t want you to get your hopes up okay? I love you but you need to get out there mate” Liam’s face drops leaving Louis feel bad.

“Okay fine! When are we leaving?”

“His shift doesn’t start till 6:30, so we have some time to kill. Be ready by 7:00, we’ll take an Uber.”

Louis kisses Liam on the forehead as he lays down next to him, pulling him in for a hug.

``````````````````````

The bar is packed when they get there making it impossible to find Harry. Liam spots Harry sitting down and Louis heads to the bar to get the drinks, giving Zayn a quick nod so Zayn can deal with customers,

“what can I get ya?”

Louis turns around and is met with Niall’s blinding smile, he gives him a quick look up and down and he can’t help but stare at his arms in the black shirt, which is tight and leaves nothing to the imagination. Louis mouth suddenly become very dry as he continues to stare at Niall, breaking out of his trance when he hears Zayn clearing his throat from beside Niall,

“Oh um…just two rum and cokes thanks”

“Sure…what brings you here tonight?”

“Harry texted earlier saying Zayn was working and asked if we wanted to come down…so here we are. I wasn’t planning on drinking tonight but…”

“Here you go.” Louis pulls out his wallet but Niall puts his hand out to stop him, “Don’t worry, Zayn started a tab for the three of you and said you better pay this time”

“Oh that was nice of him…so I’ll see you soon I guess”

Niall smiles once again and waves as he deals with the next customer, Louis ends up finding Harry and Liam sitting in a booth in the back corner, he sends Harry a quick glare as he approaches the table, Harry opens his mouth to say something but Louis beats him to it,

“Why didn’t you tell me Niall works here!?”

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise! I didn’t realise you would be so weird about it”

“I’m not, I was just saying that it’s weird you didn’t tell me…Zayn says hi.”

Harry smiles and looks down at his hands when he catches Zayn looking over at him. Louis scans the place and he can see a couple of girls flirting with Niall, he feels sick to his stomach at what he sees. He should have known Niall wasn’t interested in him, he catches Liam looking at him from across the booth. Liam’s just about to speak up when Louis spots Adam on the other side of the room which means Liam’s seen him too so he closes his mouth. It doesn’t look like Adam’s seen Liam which a big relief, he doesn’t want Liam to get hurt by him. Louis loves Liam, he really does but sometimes he wishes Liam didn’t start hooking up with Adam, it’s not like Adam really cares about Liam and it pains Louis to think about it but it’s true.

Louis tries to distract Liam but it doesn’t work, he keeps staring at Adam who is standing right by the bar and flirting with Zayn. Liam knows Zayn wouldn’t do that to him but he can’t help but be jealous, so he glares at the back of Adam’s head. Louis can’t stop looking and he knows that Liam’s probably thinking of ways to hurt him be he can’t stop thinking how pathetic he really looks, he already knows Zayn isn’t single but he still always tries.

Louis looks away for two seconds when he looks back over to see Harry at the bar, it looks like he’s ordering a drink but Louis knows he’s standing there waiting for Zayn to pay attention to him so he can lean over the bar and kiss his boyfriend. Louis is proven right when Harry nearly jumps on top of Zayn, it’s kind of funny when he does that.

Louis can see Adam walk away and look round the place before his eyes land on Liam and he gets that look in his eyes as he makes his way towards the booth, Louis hates Adam but he doesn’t know why so he gets up and moves as he sees Adam sit down across from him and lean in to whisper something in Liam’s ear which results in Liam blushing. Louis doesn’t want to be around Adam so he scoffs before walking away leaving his half drunken rum and coke on the table. He really can’t be bothered to go back and get it so he goes back to the bar and sits on one of the stools watching as Zayn and Niall walk behind the bar and serve customers as well as pouring drinks.

He catches Zayn looking over every so often and smiling. He can feel someone tap him on the shoulder so he turns around and comes face to face with a stranger,

“What’s your name? I’m Jack” he smirks and licks his lips

Louis doesn’t want to give the guy his real name so he quickly thinks of a different name,

“Max”

“Nice name, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, do you come here often?” his mouth curls upwards into a creepy looking smirk before he takes a sip of his drink,

“No I don’t.” he turns back around when he feels a hand on his wrist, Jack whispers in Louis ear and he cringes at the way he’s trying to flirt.

“Your hot, you wanna get out of here? My place isn’t too far, it’s just around the corner” his grip tightens around Louis wrist and Louis wants nothing more than to get away from him. He tries to twist his arm to get out of the grip Jack has on him but it doesn’t look like Jack want to let go anytime soon. He continues to wriggle his way out of his grip but it doesn’t seem to be working,

“Do you mind?”

“Aw come on, why not? You look like you could use a good lay” he leans in closer and Louis can smell alcohol on his breath and it looks like he’s quite drunk. Louis just about to push him away when he feels a hand on his other wrist, he turns around and Niall is in front of him behind the bar giving him a look as if to say play along,

“Hey babe, you came! Was wondering when you were going to show” Niall leans over the bar and kisses Louis on the corner of his mouth. Jack mumbles something under his breath before walking away to annoy somebody else, Louis watches as he walks away and approaches Liam who isn’t having it, he can hear Liam say no and he watches as Jack finds some girl to piss off. Louis turns back around and Niall’s disappeared to the other end of the bar, Zayn replaces him and hands Louis a drink.

“You alright mate? That guy wasn’t harassing you?”

“Nah, Niall sent him away” Zayn smiles before walking away to join Niall at the other end. Louis gets up off the stool and goes back to join Liam and Harry who seem to be deep in conversation. Louis doesn’t pay too much attention and put his opinion in every so often, he’s too busy thinking about how Niall’s lips felt.

``````````````

The bar starts emptying around 1:00 am but that’s only because Zayn wanted to close early and his boss wanted them too. It’s only the five of them left, the rest of the staff leaving slowly. Harry and Liam are still deep in conversation when Zayn finally sits down beside Harry and stretches his legs out kicking Louis in the leg gently,

“what’s up mate? You’re staring into space, it’s weird”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired” Louis smiles at Zayn when Niall comes over and sits down, handing Zayn a drink before taking a sip of his.

“Finally, that was a long shift. Zayn, you might have to carry me home”

“No chance in hell is that happening. You have legs, use them!”

Niall pokes his tongue out at Zayn before turning to Louis. Louis really wants to thank him for what he did earlier, but he doesn’t know how to do it without being an idiot, “Uh, thanks for earlier. I mean it, if it wasn’t for you I don’t know what I would have done to him, I really appreciate it”

“Hey, its fine, I hate guys like that, thinking they can act like that. You looked uncomfortable so I thought I would help you out with that” butterflies erupt in Louis stomach making him feel all warm, he holds Niall’s hand underneath the table. He realises that he’s acting like Niall’s boyfriend and that kind of scares me so he moves his hand out of Niall’s and reaches for Zayn’s drink when he turns to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Put that drink down Louis. I would say go get your own but you remember what happened last time I let you behind the bar”

“What happened last time?” Niall raises an eyebrow

“Didn’t I tell you?” Niall shakes his head “The last time we let Louis behind the bar he made us all some special concoction that tasted absolutely vile but that’s not why we didn’t let him behind there,” Niall motions for Zayn to continue, “Louis being the idiot that he is forgot to turn the soft drink dispenser off, meaning he pressed one of the buttons down really hard, hard enough that it wouldn’t come up unless you unplugged it. We finished the drinks and I locked up not knowing what Louis had done, so we all headed home without looking back. I woke up the next morning and I had 17 missed calls from Dean and Casey, apparently, the floor in the bar was all sticky because someone…” Zayn points his finger at Louis, “left the soft drink dispenser on all night. So, Dean blamed for the whole thing, but luckily Casey had my back and told him that it wasn’t my fault. I then called Dean up and explained the whole situation and that it was Louis that did it, Dean apologised and then told me to tell Louis he wasn’t allowed to visit the bar for 2 weeks and that he had to clean the whole bar.”

“What! I don’t remember it like that!”

“Well that’s what happened”

“You know what I’m not going to argue with you on this”

“Fine…but it wasn’t me”

The guys laugh at Louis, each taking turns to tease him a little bit. Zayn and Niall finish their drinks and proceed to lock up, making sure they don’t leave anything for Dean to get mad at them. Louis calls an Uber and throws Harry into it with Zayn following behind, Louis pecks Niall on the cheek as a thank you for earlier before the three head home.

Louis walks home with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis wakes up that morning to the sounds of laughing coming from the kitchen. He walks in to see Liam sitting at the kitchen table with…Adam? They’re deep in conversation with each other and he feels like he’s intruding so he decides on walking back to his room and grabbing his stuff before grabbing the car keys and calling Zayn,

_“Hey Lou, what’s up?”_

“Tired, bored and in need of a place to study. Can I come round to yours?”

_“Yeah sure, bring coffee and donuts, I’ll love you forever!”_

“Fine, just for you”

He hangs up and quietly leaves the house. He’ll text Liam later…

`````````````

Louis finally gets to Zayn’s after waiting in line at the coffee shop for 35 minutes, dumping his bag in the doorway and placing the drinks and food on the table,

“Zayn! Coffees here so wake up and come get it!”

“Thanks mate”

Louis grabs his bag and heads into the bathroom to freshen up, 10 minutes later he leaves the bathroom and bumps into someone,

“Oh uh, Louis…hi”

“Hey…”

He looks up to see Niall standing in front of him in just a pair of pyjama shorts hanging low on his waist, Louis can’t help but stare his face going red with embarrassment.

“I uh, I should get out your way, leave you to whatever it is you’re going to do”

He steps round Niall and joins Zayn in the kitchen, sneaking up behind him and pulling his headphones out of his ears.

“Oi, what was that for?”

“Just cause…you alright?”

“I’m fine, just trying to deal with some stuff for school. Wish I never applied now if I’m being honest”

“Aw you’ll be fine, I can help you if you need me too. Will give me something else to do while I’m here”

“Thought you had your own work to do…”

“I do, but it’s nearly finished. Just got 200 words left to write for the conclusion, it should be easy…”

“Not that I don’t mind you coming round but why today? Thought you and Liam were staying in the whole day”

“Yeah but plans changed…Adam was round this morning...”

“No way, what for?”

“Don’t know, I woke up this morning and heard Liam laughing, I just assumed he was talking to his mum but I turned the corner and saw Adam sitting across from him at the table. Not sure why he was there but Liam looked and sounded pretty happy…”

“Huh, maybe Adam finally pulled his head out of his ass and is admitting he has feelings for him”

“Maybe, either way I’m glad progress is being made...”

Niall walks into the kitchen at that moment in a pair of shorts that are hanging low on his hips, once again making Louis stare, his mouth goes dry when he catches Niall looking at him with a smirk on his face. Louis wants to grab him and lay him on the kitchen table and have his way with him but he puts that thought to the back of his mind when Niall walks behind him and brushes his hand on Louis lower back, Louis shivers at the touch and lets out a quiet sound hoping that Zayn doesn’t hear anything. Luckily, he’s got his headphones back in and has his music up full.

Niall leans down and whispers in Louis ear, “Can I talk to you for a second…in private?” He walks off down the hallway.

“Uh, s-sure”

He walks down the hall and he feels Niall’s hand on his wrist and he feels Niall pull him into the bathroom, pushing him against the wall and attacking him with his lips kissing him deeply,

“Niall, what...”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since last night”

Niall goes back to kissing Louis, his lips trailing down and kissing his neck. Louis moans out as Niall drops to his knees in front of him to unbutton his jeans and pull down his boxers. Louis let his head fall back against the wall, and he can’t focus on anything else but Niall and the feeling of his mouth around his dick.

Louis runs his hand through Niall’s hair and pulls gently whilst using his other hand to cover his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loud, he doesn’t want Zayn to hear,

Niall pulls off, “Don’t…I want to hear you, I want to hear you as you fall apart from just my mouth”

Louis does just that. Once Louis comes, Niall stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smirks as he adjusts himself in his shorts. Louis sinks down to the floor, kissing Niall’s hip and sucking a bruise onto the skin causing Niall to moan and Louis dick twitches at the sound.

“Louis, you don’t have to do this…”

“I want too”

Louis winks as he slips his hand into Niall’s shorts and returns the favour.

``````````````

Stepping out of the bathroom Niall and Louis are faced with Zayn who doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact they’ve spent the last 30 minutes locked in his bathroom,

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry mate, I understand. I just hope you’ve cleaned up any mess you might have made, now I’m going to go to the shops so if you’re going to fuck…please don’t do it on the kitchen table or sides!”

“Zayn, your my best mate, I would never do that to you”

“Ah, Zayn you know me…I can’t promise anything”

“Louis, I mean it!”

Zayn leaves when Niall walks towards he living room, leaving Louis standing in the middle of the kitchen,

“Oi…”

Louis lifts his head up to see Niall poking his head out from the top of the couch,

“You joining me?”

“What?”

“You going to join me? Zayn never said anything about not fucking on the couch…”

Louis smirks and walks round to join Niall on the couch, laughing when Niall pulls him down and captures his lips with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn comes back just as Niall and Louis are finishing up round two in the shower.

“Oh Zayn, didn’t realise you were back”

“Yeah, just got back…why are you smiling so much?”

“I’m not, I’ve always smiled a lot”

“Wait…did you two…you didn’t! What did I say about fucking in the kitchen?!”

“Zayn, it wasn’t in the kitchen…it was on the couch” Louis looks at Zayn sheepishly before laughing at the way his face looks when he tells him what happened.

“Why, we sit there and eat sometimes! I’m going to burn that couch now, thanks for that you two!”

Niall and Louis look at each other before laughing, they’re not even shocked at Zayn’s overdramatic reaction, it’s something he always does. Looking at Niall, Louis can’t help but smile, the way he throws his head back when he laughs, the way his eyes shine when he’s laughing so much he looks like he’s about to cry and just the sound of his laugh, it’s sort of…beautiful and Louis finds himself staring like some love-struck teenage girl.

Louis snaps out of his trance and checks the time realising that he has to be back at his flat to help Liam clean up the flat for when his parents get there in 15 minutes. He grabs his things and slips his shoes on kissing Niall on the cheek before rushing out the door.

“Louis!?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh uh, nothing don’t worry”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, talk to you later”

Louis waves before closing the door and carefully making his way down the stairs, his heart beating fast and his body becoming hot at what he did when he was leaving. He kissed Niall on the cheek like it was something they always do. He starts to feel all sorts of things as he reads the text Niall sent him a minute ago,

_‘Had fun, we should do it again. Call me when your free xx’_

Louis puts his phone back in his pocket as he starts the car and drives off in the direction of his flat, knowing that Liam’s going to hate him if he’s late. Turning on the radio and playing with the channels Louis finds himself at his flat in no time, turning the car off and rushing inside and dumping his things before finding Liam on the floor of his now sort of tidy bedroom.

“What happened mate?”

“Stupid quilt cover, always hanging off the edge and onto the floor”

“What did your bed do this time?”

“I was walking over to my desk to clean it off and sort my books and stuff when I tripped on the corner of my quilt cover, falling onto the floor before I could catch my balance”

“You my friend, are an idiot! Come on, get up” Louis holds his hand out for Liam to grab and he helps him up “Your mum will be here any minute now, I’ll stick the kettle on while you get yourself ready”

“Thanks mate. Where were you today anyway?”

“I was round at Zayn’s, I saw Adam here and thought I would give you guys the flat to yourselves…is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all good, he just wanted to talk”

“And…”

“He came round asked me how I felt about him, I told him I was falling for him and he didn’t say anything, he just leaned in and kissed me which took me by surprise. It turns out that he’s wanted more for a while but didn’t say anything because he thought that I only wanted a casual hook-up, and after a deep and meaningful conversation, we decided to give a proper relationship a go”

“Ah that’s great Liam, I’m happy for you. You going to tell your mum and dad?”

“Yeah of course…what were you doing at Zayn’s?”

“Uh, I was studying…well I was going to”

“What happened?”

“Uh, nothing” Louis sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck,

“Louis…what happened?”

“Uh Niall and I may or may not have hooked up when Zayn left to go to the shops…”

“Oh my god! That’s how many times now?”

“A few times...so” Liam’s about to open his mouth and speak when there’s a knock on the door, he points to Louis as he walks out the kitchen,

“We need to talk about this but not right now” Louis doesn’t want to talk about it especially with Liam, he’s just not ready for that. He doesn’t worry about that too much as he greets Liam’s mum and dad, spending some time with them before excusing himself and heading to his room to finally get the rest of his studying done, putting his headphones in, selecting a Spotify playlist and opening his laptop to his essay.

```````````````````

He can’t seem to focus on anything, he takes his phone out of his pocket and reads the text Niall sent him earlier. He keeps re-reading it and the more the reads it the more he wants to take him up on that offer, he throws his phone onto his bed so he doesn’t keep looking at the message, distracting him from what he’s really supposed to be doing. He decides to take a break, he walks into the kitchen to it being empty but a note is on top of the table, Liam must’ve taken his parents out somewhere. He’s proven right when he reads the note

‘Gone out and won’t be home till late, didn’t want to disturb you earlier’

He crumbles up the note and goes to his room to grab his phone. He texts Niall

_‘I’ve got the place to myself tonight if you wanted to come round’_

He gets a reply a few minutes later,

_‘Sure, be round soon’_

He smiles and turns on the TV just waiting for Niall to come round. 30 minutes go by when there’s a knock on the door,

“It’s open!”

Once Niall walks through the door Louis there and he’s pulling Niall in close, he grabs the back of Niall’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Louis slowly turns Niall around and pushes him towards the sofa, Louis kicks the front door closed and grabs a hold of Niall’s waist and gently pushes him down onto the sofa before straddling his lap and kissing his neck. Niall moans when Louis kisses along his jaw and Louis smirks at the sound and all he wants to do is hear it again, he kisses along his jaw and just under Niall’s ear when Niall moans again and thrusts his hips up. Louis pulls away and leans down to whisper in Niall’s ear,

“Want you to fuck me this time”

Niall groans at that and nods his head as he grabs the back of Louis thighs and lifts him up, Louis smirks as he grabs the back of Niall’s shirt. All Louis wants to do is pull Niall’s shirt off and run his hands down his chest but he waits till they get into his room before he does, as soon as Niall drops Louis onto the bed and straddles his legs, Louis hands reach for the back of Niall’s shirt and he finally pulls it off.

His mouth drops a little at the sight of Niall’s body, he never really got to look at Niall’s body the last few times they fooled around, usually because they were always in a hurry to get off. Louis bites his lips and sits up before kissing Niall’s chest and nipping at his skin, Niall pushes Louis down and get to work and he takes his time to take off Louis clothes and once he finally takes everything off and Louis laying in the middle of the bed waiting, he gets off the bed and starts to unbutton his jeans and strips everything off.

Louis quietly whispers at the sight of Niall now standing naked before him,

“Holy shit”

Niall hears him and smirks before getting back onto the bed and making his way towards Louis, he gently pushes Louis chest and Louis moves backwards towards the headboard. Niall leans in for a kiss before grabbing Louis waist and moving him so he’s now on top of him, Louis whimpers and waits for what Niall’s going to do next,

“You wanna ride me?” Louis eagerly nods his head and leans over and reaches into his bedside table to grab everything they need and he waits for Niall to start prepping him, Niall lifts Louis hips up and all Louis can do is wait in anticipation. Niall takes his time making sure Louis is ready and once he’s done with that Louis lifts his hips up more before slowly sinking onto Niall’s hard dick. He’s finally seated and he waits a second before he starts to move slowly,

“That good?”

“Fuck, so good. You can move now, please?”

“Yeah, okay”

Once Niall thrusts his hips up Louis mind goes blank and he can’t think of anything else but how good Niall feels inside him.

```````````````````

Once Niall comes he lifts Louis off him and gently lays him down next to him, Niall does what he has to do before he climbs back onto the bed and lays down next to Louis, the two of the breathing heavily and waiting for the other one to speak, Louis speaks up first

“That was… oh my god, that was so good”

“Yeah…”

The two look at each other before smiling at each other and laughing, Louis feels great right now and he knows Niall feels the same. Louis rolls over and kisses Niall again, the two of them slowly moving their lips together. They kiss for a while before Louis pulls away breathless, the front door opens and Niall sits up,

“Hey, stay, it’s just Liam and I don’t think he’d care besides, I want you to fuck me in the shower” Louis stands up and pulls Niall off the bed into the bathroom and the two of them get ready for round 2.

Once they finish and they’ve caught their breaths and Niall’s legs stop hurting from holding Louis up, the two of them get dressed and fix their hair so Liam can’t tell what went on, but he will once he gets a look at the hickey Niall gave Louis. as soon as they walk into the living room Liam looks up straight away catches a look at Louis neck and raises his eyebrow before shaking his head and looking back down at his phone.

“I don’t even want to know”


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later is when things start to change between Niall and Louis, at first it was just the two of them hooking up but then it turned into something different. It was like the two of them had gotten out of the honeymoon stage of their relationship and into the serious stage, Louis was treating Niall like his boyfriend and he didn’t know what to do. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with Niall which makes it harder for him to stop thinking about him.

He’s just sitting around looking at Niall sitting on the floor with his books on the coffee table, so many confusing thoughts about his friendship/relationship with Niall going round his head and he isn’t sure he likes the thoughts (which is a lie because Louis always likes thinking about Niall, he just can’t stop and that might be why) they’ve spent most of their time together when the two of them aren’t studying although they do study together sometimes but usually that ends with the two of them on the couch with their hands and mouths roaming each other’s bodies.

The thought of that’s making Louis wish he could be doing all that with Niall right now. Niall turns around to find Louis staring and a smirk forms on his lips, he can’t help but feel turned on with the way Louis looking at him with lust filled eyes. Niall shuffles towards Louis before leaning up on is knees to kiss Louis deeply knocking Louis back into reality, Niall pulls away and raises an eyebrow at Louis facial expression,

“You alright? You spaced out for a second, what were you thinking about?”

“You and how much I want you right now”

“Oh really, well I was thinking the same thing” Niall leans in again presses his lips to Louis before Louis pulls Niall up and lets him straddle his lap, his fingers tangling in Niall’s hair while the other hand is running down his chest leading towards the button on his jeans. Niall shivers under Louis touch and Louis smirks against Niall’s lips before he starts to kiss down Niall’s neck and kisses the one spot he knows that drives Niall crazy, moans are spilling from Niall’s lips while he grinds down on Louis lap.

After a little teasing from Louis, Niall decides to take matters into his own hands and starts to pull himself out of his jeans and starts to slowly stroke himself. Louis notices what he’s doing and decides to move Niall’s hand and place his own onto Niall’s dick and starts to do what Niall was doing previously. Niall starts to pull Louis shirt off and he throws it onto the coffee table behind him, sooner his shirt joins Louis along with his jeans and boxers.

“What the fuck! Seriously!”

They quickly pull away to see Liam, Zayn and Harry standing in the doorway of the living room with matching looks of horror on their faces. Niall leans back to pick up his shirt but ends up falling off Louis and onto the floor next to the coffee table.

“Why is it every time we see you two, you always have your hands down each other’s pants, Zayn and I don’t even do that!”

The other four turn to Harry with a look on their faces, Harry smirks and shrugs his shoulders, “Well, not anymore…”

Zayn kisses the side of his head and turns back to the floor to find Niall sheepishly smiling at Louis who’s trying so hard not to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few days since the boys got caught on the sofa in Louis apartment and it’s been a few months and Niall and Louis have been constantly finding ways to hook-up, whether it’s when Louis has the house to himself or when they’re in the place as the others. They’re always leaving places early and making excuses but everybody knows the real reasons. It’s been fun for the both of them and every time Louis looks at Niall butterflies erupt in his stomach and he finds himself blushing.

Louis can’t stop thinking about Niall, he’s always thinking of him from the moment he wakes up to the moment he falls asleep and sometimes those thoughts scare him. I mean, he shouldn’t really be having feelings for his friend with benefits because that’s not what is supposed to happen. He doesn’t want to mess up what they have with feelings being admitted.

The two of them are catching their breath after their 3rd round that day when it happens, the one thigs that Louis isn’t prepared for, when Niall speaks those three words his heart stops, and he feels as if he’s going to pass out at any second.

“I love you”

Louis heart is beating fast and he feels…happy? He feels happy knowing that Niall feels the same way he does but his mind won’t let him say it back, so he does the only thing he knows he shouldn’t do. Louis finds himself laughing at what Niall’s just said to him,

“Good one mate, really funny”

“I mean it, I think I love you…”

Louis sits up and stares directly into Niall’s eyes, “What? N-no, you don’t mean it” Louis heart is beating really fast and he feels…happy? He feels happy knowing that Niall feels the same way he does but his mind won’t let him say it back, so he does the only thing he knows he shouldn’t do.

“Louis, I…”

“Niall, I’m not even kidding, please be joking with me, you can’t be serious right now…”

“I am serious, I think I’m starting to fall in love with you”

“No, you can’t th-that’s not what happens in these situations, fuck buddies don’t fall for each other!” Louis knows he’s fucked up right now,

“Are you fucking serious Louis?”

“I am, this isn’t right, you’re not supposed to fall in love with me, we just fuck that’s it and nothing more”

“Oh, so that’s all we do and all we are then?! Fuck you Louis, I’m going to go” Niall starts getting dressed as Louis sits there and stares before speaking.

“Niall, wait! Please?”

But Niall doesn’t turn around and as soon as Niall opens the door and slams it shut Louis finds himself shaking, he feels like he’s going to be sick so that’s exactly what he does. He rushes towards the bathroom and throws up in the toilet, he sits back against the cold wall once he’s finished and he finds himself crying. he closes his eyes and the first thing he sees is the look on Niall face when he laughed at him for saying he loves him. He’s a horrible person and he hates everything about himself right now. He knows he’s going to be receiving a few angry worded texts and a few calls that’s mostly yelling from the others when they find out, but by the looks of it they’ve already heard something judging by the text Zayn’s sent him.

_‘Fuck you Louis, you’re a dick’_

Louis turns his phone off and stands up, walks into the bedroom and places it on the bedside table before climbing into his bed, the smell of Niall’s shampoo lingering on the pillow.

``````````````

He’s woken up by the front door opening and slamming against the wall and heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway. Louis looks up to see Liam standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face,

“Louis, what the fuck! Why did I just have Zayn on the phone saying he’s going to kill you? What did you do? Did you say something to Niall?”

Hearing his name causes Louis to sob into his pillow, in the doorway Liam’s face softens and he goes towards Louis, “Oh no babe, what happened?”

“I messed up. I messed up big time and I hate myself right now”

“Oh Lou, what happened?”

“Niall told me he loves me”

“That’s great”

“And I laughed in his face and told him he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with me”

“Oh shit”

“Yeah, you should have seen his face Liam, he looked absolutely devastated like I told him his dog had just died, I am such a horrible person and the worst thing is I love him too and I will probably never tell him how I feel now”

“Oh babe, come here. It’s okay, he’ll come around hopefully”

“I don’t think he will, he couldn’t even look at me when he left. I messed up so bad and I want to take back what I said but I can’t” Louis sobs and Liam wraps his arms around Louis and calms him down. Liam can’t for the life of him figure out why Louis would do what he did, Louis absolutely adores Niall and Liam know Louis loves the guy so why?

```````````````````

Two days later and Louis is dreading knocking on Zayn’s door especially since he did what he did to Niall but he knocks anyway. He’s expecting Zayn to be standing at the door and raising his fist getting ready to punch Louis, but it never comes, Harry answers and the look on his face says everything, he disappointed in Louis and he hates it when Harry gets that look on his face.

“H-hey…”

“I’m angry at you but not too much that I won’t let you in”

Louis lingers before sheepishly stepping forward and looking around,

“Zayn’s not here, neither is Niall” Louis breathes out a sigh of relief and follows Harry into the kitchen,

“I messed up didn’t I?”

“You fucked up Louis! I cannot for the life of me understand what must’ve been going through your head to laugh at Niall after he confessed his love for you!”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because?”

“Because what? Louis, please explain to me?”

“Because he’s not supposed to fall in love with someone like me! He can’t fall in love with someone who has more problems than the rest of the world’s population! I’m a fuck-up and I always will be, I mean that’s why Alex couldn’t fall in love with me”

“Oh Louis, come here”

“I love him Harry, I never said it out loud, but I really do”

```````````````````

Louis get home from Harry and Zayn’s apartment late in the afternoon and Liam’s been out all day so Louis has the house to himself, the doorbell rings and Louis suspects it could be Liam because he forgot his key but when he gets to the door and opens it, the one person he’s been thinking about the last couple of days is standing in front of him,

“Niall? I-I didn’t expect to see you again…”

“Yeah, uh can we talk? Please?”

Louis nods his head and steps aside to let Niall in, his eyes following him and Louis can sense that something’s wrong and he doesn’t like that thought one bit. Louis shuts the door and sits down on the sofa and waits for Niall to sit down.

“Niall, you okay?”

“Uh, I think we should stop this, we can’t keep hooking up anymore. Especially since it’s just going to hurt me every time we do this”

Louis did not expect that at all and if he’s being honest he hates hearing Niall say that, he never expected that to be the reason why he came round. Louis tries not to show how he’s feeling.

“Okay, your right. I mean we knew it wouldn’t last so it’s okay” but it isn’t, Louis feels as if Niall has just ripped his heart out and stomped on it. he swallows the lump in his throat and blinks his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Louis knew this was going to be hard for him, but he didn’t expect it to be this hard, but sometimes good things have to end even if it hurts both people in the process.

“It was fun though, right?” Louis thinks about it and yes it was, it was amazing, fun, the best time of his life.

His bottom lip starts to tremble and his voice shakes as he speaks “It was amazing”

Niall nods his head, stands up from the sofa, grabs his jacket and walks away from Louis and out the door, Louis swears he can see Niall wipe away a tear before closing the door behind him. the room is silent, and all Louis wants to do now if crawl into bed and try to forget what just happened, so that is what he does.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been three weeks and Zayn still isn’t talking to Louis and it makes him feel worse than he already does, but it looks like Zayn’s finally decided to stop hating Louis judging by the fact he’s coming over looking guilty,

“Louis…”

“Zayn…”

“I missed you mate, I’m sorry for the last few weeks. I didn’t mean to ignore you I was just pissed off at you and I needed to be there for Niall” The two hug it out and Louis realises how much he missed Zayn,

“How’s he doing?” Zayn gives Louis a look and Louis realises it was stupid of him to ask,

“He’s doing okay, still hurt but I think he’s getting better. I just don’t get why you did it?”

“I don’t even know myself…”

Louis looks around the room to see Niall standing across the other side of the room talking with Harry and Louis finds himself staring for a bit before Zayn taps him on the shoulder,

“You alright mate?”

Louis nods his head and turns back to Zayn,

“I didn’t realise Niall would be here...”

“Why? Don’t tell me you have a problem with him…”

“I don’t but it’s just awkward. I mean, we haven’t really had a chance to properly talk since I told him that we should end things...”

“There’s nothing to feel awkward about…you like him and he likes you so I don’t see a problem…”

“Yeah, I guess…but I’ve never liked anyone so much before apart from Alex and you know how what happened there”

“Louis, Alex was an asshole who never cared about anybody but himself and he was only using you for one thing”

“I know but--”

“Niall isn’t like that okay! I’ve known him for years and he’s not the type of guy to do something like that. He really like you Louis, you should see the look on his face whenever one of us mentions you. I haven’t seen him like this. He looked depressed when he came to London but when he met you and you guys started dating or whatever he started to change.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, all of that’s true. I’ve noticed you doing the same though, although it might have been because you were getting some action but still, you’re a whole lot happier when your with him”

“Zayn, it’s not that easy, I mean, I kind of hurt him. he told me that he was falling in love with me and I got scared, I laughed at him and said he was being an idiot and that fuck buddies shouldn’t get feelings for each other. But I was falling in love with him too but before I could actually tell him he ended our arrangement and then stopped talking to me”

“Oh Louis, you really are an idiot. Niall never jokes about falling in love, he’s the type of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve which usually means he gets his heart broken twice as much as anybody else. You two are my best friends and I want nothing more than for you two to make up and get together, you’re the only ones out of our friendship groups that hasn’t got their shit together so go over to him and fix things, I hate having to choose sides”

“You’re right, I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell Niall I love him, wish me luck?”

“Go mate, now if you’ll excuse me Harry’s waiting for me in the bathroom” Zayn wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Louis rolls his eyes before the two of them go their separate ways, Louis spots Niall on the other side of the room. He starts to head over to him when Niall looks up and glares at him before walking away towards the balcony.

“Niall, wait! Can I talk to you, please?”

“Piss off Louis! I don’t want to see you let alone talk to you right now!” Niall yells over the music and steps outside, Louis follows and shuts the door.

“Niall, please!” Niall turns round and his face twists into an angry expression and he’s starting to freak Louis out, in all this time of knowing Niall Louis has never seen his this angry before.

“What is there to say Louis? You want to apologise for embarrassing me the other week? You told me what you were feeling and your right, I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you, but you know what I don’t regret falling for you. After my last boyfriend hurt me I never thought I could fall in love with someone, you are the best thing that has happened to me this last year and I want nothing more than to be with you but that isn’t something you want, so I don’t see the point of me even listening of what you have to say about us and what happened. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go do something far away from you”

“Niall, that is not the reason why! I said that because I feared getting hurt, especially since my ex-boyfriend was an asshole who only wanted one thing from me and I thought that since we were always hooking up that it was what you wanted but that evening that we slept together, and you told me you loved me, I completely freaked out! I didn’t mean to laugh at you but that’s the only thing I could do because I got scared and I am so sorry Niall. I knew I should have handled it better and again for that I’m sorry”

“Yeah, okay sure”

“Please Niall, you have to believe me when I say this but after you left that night I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly, I hated myself so much. I hated how I reacted and I wish I could go back to the way we were before”

“So, you want to go back to being fuck buddies? You’re a twat for thinking I would ever say yes to that especially since you know how I feel about you!”

“Niall, I want to go back to they way we were before but this time I call you my boyfriend!”

“The hell? Are you kidding?’

“No, I want you to be my boyfriend because I love you! that’s right, I love you Niall and I want nothing more for you to be mine”

“Louis, don’t do this. Don’t try to make me feel better by pretending you love me when it’s clear you don’t”

Louis grabs Niall’s wrist and pulls him right into him, enough that there’s enough space for Louis to lift his hand up and grab the back of Niall’s neck gently, he slowly moves closer before placing his lips on Niall’s. it takes a few seconds for Niall to start moving his lips against Louis, the two of them deepening the kiss before pulling away and resting their foreheads together, the sound of the party going on behind them and their breathing.

“Wow, okay. I’ve missed this”

“Me too”

Niall smiles as he pulls his head away and straightens up before intertwining his had with Louis. Louis smiles wide enough that his face hurts.

“Could we maybe talk?”

“Yeah, did you want to go somewhere else?”

“My place, Liam won’t be home for a while”

“Yeah, let’s go?”

```````````````````

The two sit in silence and they don’t look at each other the whole way home because if they do they’ll start fooling around and they won’t get much time to talk. When the taxi pulls up to Louis and Liam’s apartment building they rush inside. Niall sits on the sofa with Louis once they get inside and Louis decides to get straight into his explanation,

 

“I told Harry a couple of weeks ago that the only reason why I laughed at you and said what I did when you told me you loved me is because you shouldn’t have fallen in love with a fuck-up like me. I’m a mess and falling in love with me is something no-one should ever do, I mean my ex couldn’t even love me…”

“You didn’t think I feel the same way about myself

“Louis, I didn’t even know you felt that way…I thought the only reason why you said all that stuff is because you didn’t care about me or think I was even attractive to you…”

“I care so much about you and are you kidding? You are beautiful Niall, I would never think that about you!”

Niall blushes and smiles at Louis, Louis wants to grab his face and kiss him with so much passion and love but for some reason he’s feeling shy and awkward,

“Can I kiss you?”

“Louis, you’ve had my cock in your mouth and you’re scared to ask to kiss me, just do it”

So that’s what Louis does, the two kiss for a while before Louis lays Niall down on the sofa and gets to work on undoing Niall’s jeans.

```````````````````

The sun shines through the curtains and Louis slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurry but he can make out a figure laying on top of him. Everything from last night comes back to Louis, from confessing his love to Niall to the sounds Niall made, making him smile, his phone vibrates on the bedside table. He picks it up and reads a couple of texts from the boys, most of them asking where he went last night. He slowly climbs out of bed without waking the sleeping boy in his bed and goes out into the kitchen to call Zayn,

He picks up after a couple of rings,

_“Lou?”_

“Hey Z”

_“Where did you get to last night?”_

“I came home early, wasn’t feeling it…Niall came with me”

_“And? What happened between you two? Did you guys make up, did you fix everything?”_

“Yeah we did”

Louis can see Niall come up from behind him with the quilt cover wrapped around him to keep him warm, “Lou? What are you doing up early?”

_“Is that Niall?”_

“Yeah, now if you don’t mind I’ve got to get back to my boyfriend, I’ll speak to you later yeah?”

Before Zayn can say anything, Louis hangs up and turns to Niall before pulling the quilt cover and pulling Niall closer to him, he kisses Niall sweetly before pulling him towards the bedroom. He pushes Niall to the bed and straddles his lap and leans down to kiss him, his phone vibrates a few times in his hand and he quickly check the messages,

_Harry:  
‘Finally! Love you mate’_

_Zayn:  
‘Congrats Lou! Tell me more later, yeah?”_

_Liam:  
‘You better not have fucked on the couch again! But seriously, congrats mate, you deserve to be happy’_

Louis smiles and puts his phone away before looking back towards his boyfriend who’s smiling and waiting,

“Who was that?”

“No-one. Now, where were we?” Niall pulls Louis down and the two kiss again,

Maybe having his drink spilled down his shirt wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
